Married to a Deity
by SummitCity
Summary: The Norse mythology live in secrecy with one absolute rule that if a mortal discovers one of them, that mortal and that someone will both be killed. Jack coincidentally knows the truth about them and is now facing death together with Odin's unspoken daughter, Elsa. But Odin wouldn't approved of it so they come up with an alternative that neither of them likes: marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write another story for the LOLZ and to see if this would fly. I also change my way of writing to the characters point of view to see if it is better writing this way. I'm basing the Norse mythology on Marvel's Thor with a little twist.**

 **Well I present you... my next story... Married to a Deity.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Do or I Die**

"Do you, Jackson Frost, take Elsa as your beloved wife."

How in the world do I got in this sticky situation? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? I mean, I was just taking a 1 week vacation here at Norway then at the last day I am already getting married. I don't even know the girl that well, (sigh) and now I'm standing here at an altar, wearing a fancy tux, being asked by the priest or bishop or whatever the hell he is to take a vow for this woman right in front of me. I know right now that everything happening around me is real but I'm still processing into believing it. Guess my happy life as a free man is about to end, oh and wait did I mention that I'm still at high school?

Yeah I'm still at high school and I'm about to get married. Crazy right? Well, if you asked me crazy is not the right word to describe my situation right now, more like 'impossible'. Why impossible? Well first, I'm getting married at Asgard, as in the home of the Norse gods and goddesses. My soon-to-be-wife is Asgardian and everyone around me is Asgardian. I'm the only human, and maybe the first, that step foot here. Impossible right? Yesterday I thought they are all just myth then today I'm actually getting married into one. How all this happen? Well...

 _ **A few Moments Ago...**_

A week is about to gone past. Man time sure flies when you are having fun. At least I got the job done for my dad and now all that's left is to enjoy myself. I actually came here to run an errand for my dad about work. I don't know what kind of work it is but it I don't care as long as I finished it. I actually finished it the day I arrive here that left me fooling around these past few days. I never thought having a overseas vacation alone is fun, No mom, No dad, and No Emma. It's like nobody is holding me back and also I'm pack with cash. Man this is the life, I don't mind living like this my entire life.

Well, sitting and doing nothing won't take me anywhere so I decided to go hiking. I check out at the 5 star hotel I'm staying at and went to the wonderful snowy mountains of Norway. Ah the snow and frost reminds me of the season of winter, my favorite season. Seems like not everyone likes winter since few people are here today. Good thing for me then, I can do whatever I want here, feels like I own the place. Okay that's enough for sightseeing and better go to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, Reservation for Jack Frost." I said to the receptionist.

"Wait a moment sir." and she goes typing something in the keyboard. "Sir, due to the heavy snow in the area, we recommend you to postpone your hike to another day."

"I will not postpone my hike lady. You see, I intentionally reserve for this day because I know there will be snow today and that's the reason I came here. If you still insist on postponing then let me hike alone. I don't need a guide, just give me a tracker in case of something happens. Besides I only have 2 days left before I go back home, I have no time in postponing."

"I understand sir. Here are your keys to your room and enjoy your stay."

I grab the keys the receptionist gave to me and proceed to go to my room. After putting all my stuff inside, I quickly change my clothes and prepare to hike the place. No time to waste since I am on the verge of going home and ending this luxurious life. Now let's double check the things I got: tracker, flashlight, extra clothes, rope, med kit, water, GPA, Flares, and a machete just in case. That's that, all things are here then time for me to explore the place.

The scenery of winter never fails to amuse me. Trees covered in snow with frozen water droplets dangling in its branches, crystallized lakes, and different styles of snowflakes. I can't understand why most people doesn't like winter, if they see this beauty they definitely change their minds about it. Still it is pretty cold out here and I'm already wearing 5 layered clothes.

I don't care where my feet take me as long as there is snow, I will go there. Speaking of which, I honestly don't know where am I right now. I look back from where I came from but I can't find a way back, heck even my footprints are gone. The GPS is also malfunctioning. Damn this a bad time for this stupid thing to be broke. Guess it can't be helped then, I must signal them with a flare, hope they see it.

Worrying won't help me find my way back so I decided to take shelter since the sun is going down. Good thing I saw a cave back there, just didn't pay attention it too much though. After a few turns I finally found the cave. Woah, just looking it in the outside is scary what if more in the inside. Can't help it then since it is the only choice I have. I went in the cave with a flashlight in my hand and though it is flipped on, it still damn dark. This place gives me the chill, definitely not because of the cold outside. The darkness is very scary, I can't help to think that there is someone or something in here.

(Step)

Woah what was that? Was that a footstep? Impossible, I'm the only one here, right?

(Step) (Step)

Okay now that sounds real, I'm outta here. There are things that I rather not to see, call me a coward and all but I rather live even though I'm not sure what was that.

(Step)(Step)(Step)(Step)

Crap, I don't care what it is but I do care that it is freaking following me. Damn it, if this thing wants something from me then it will not get it easily, I'm not going down without a fight. So I grab my machete, good thing I was prepared, just in case for defense but I'm not sticking around and wait for these monster to show up. I will run and fight, a wise decision.

"Wait." Someone said from behind and it sounds like a girl. "Please don't go." Definitely a girl. Forget a machete, this is freaking ghost, I need a holy water.

"Don't be scared, please don't go." Hell I'm gonna go, all ghosts says that. Better pick up the phase or else it's gonna catch me and... oops... I trip.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. At these rate I will be captured and get tormented by wandering souls. Is this where I'm gonna die? No please I want to live, I don't wanna die a virgin. Crap it's getting closer, she's getting closer, and closer, and CRAP SHE"S HERE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! AND SHE'S... a regular girl. As soon as the light of my flashlight reveal my pursuer I only notice it is a regular human girl.

"Are you okay?" She ask me. Wow, this girl is actually beautiful. The platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and angelic voice. She is so beautiful to be a ghost. Now that mystery is solve I only have one thing running in my mind now, what the hell is she doing here alone?

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt just freaked out." I said as I stand my feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nah, it's okay. Just what are you doing in here, alone?" Seriously, this girl is freaking me out. Not only is she here alone but also her clothes, she is wearing some kind of blue cocktail dress which is weird because it is freezing in here.

"I..uh ran away from home." She said with a hint of discomfort.

"I'm sorry I asked, I'm Jack by the way." I introduce and also reach out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Elsa." She said and shake my hand.

"So Elsa, Of all the places you need to hide, why a cave? You here to scare the souls out of people?"

"I'm here because some people are finding me. They are gonna take me home and I don't want that. I'm sick of that place."

"Well looks like you need a break in life. Still your sense in hiding in places is creepy."

"I know, it is just temporary though. I'm staying here until the bear that lives here is back."

"Good for you, I don't think someone can keep their sanity if they stay here for days or weeks." Good thing this girl is aware of that. Wait... "Did you just say a bear lives here?"

"Yeah, There is a bear that lives here. I just saw a claw marks on the walls, it is a mark of bear's territory."

The hell is wrong with this girl. First she dressed up like the cold isn't affecting her then she hides in a cave where a bear lives in it. There's a FREAKING BEAR lives in here.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT NOW?! LET"S GO BEFORE THAT BEAR GETS BACK HERE."

I grab her by the hand and started running out but by the time we are about to reach the exit...

(ROAAAARR!)

...that sound welcomed us.

Crap, we are done for, there is no other way out of here. This is really it for us huh. I'm gonna be a bear's dinner with this weird girl. Well I might as well be a hero in my last moments, if I can't make it out then I at least let this girl escape. Speaking of which, of all the perfect time to panic in a deadly situation, why is she calm? No no, she is scared in the inside, she just doesn't want to show it.

"Okay look, here's the plan. I'm gonna go first and try to lure that beast near me. Once you find an opening, take it and run, don't slow down, don't come back, and keep running. Here take this." I gave her my tracker. "People from the cottage will find you."

As I explain my suicide plan to her, I notice that she just stand there staring in my eyes with blank a expression. I really don't get this girl, why is she now smiling at me? Doesn't she know that we will die if we didn't do something?

"It won't make a difference." She finally said something.

"What do you mean it won't make a difference?" I confusingly asked.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. Also I'm happy that you would sacrifice yourself for me but just like I said, it won't make a difference. They would still find me and once they know you found me before they do, we are gonna perish."

It's official, this girl is crazy. She is talking nonsense instead she should be worried about how are we gonna get out of here alive. I should have known that she is nuts, I mean a beautiful girl hanging out in a cave that's been occupied by a bear and wears a cocktail dress in a snowy mountain?! Man I feel like an idiot.

"You don't have to risk your life for me. Since our destiny is already written then let me save you." She once again said something weird.

Too late to escape know. A huge bear just entered the cave and is blocking our exit. I'm gonna die with a crazy ass woman. Well, it is fun while it lasted, I'm ready, just don't make it painful and do it really fast. I close my eyes and prepare for the time of my life.

I'm now expecting a huge strike or bite from the bear but it never came. Instead it felt really cold in here, like really, really cold. I must be dead then, it's like absolute zero in here. Man I didn't know the afterlife is freezing. I'm shivering to the bone it's like I'm in a huge freezer filled with...ice? Wait I'm touching ice, since when this cave have ice?

When I open my eyes, two things reveal in to me: first is that I'm alive and second is the bear is frozen solid... in ice. The girl, whose name I forget due to the strange events happening, is standing beside me with her hands and arms raised, aiming at the bear.

Woah wait, did she just do that? No no it's impossible, there is no way she could have done that. As I look closely into her I saw something unusual. There is smoke coming out from her mouth, or more like water vapor, when she exhales. And top of that she is...blue... like her skin is all blue. Now I get it, I'm the one who is crazy. I must be in back at my room, dreaming like crazy. There's no way this is all true, right?

"Elsa, what do think you're doing here? Do you really think you can just run away like that?" A weird cosplay guy with a hammer suddenly says while approaching us together with 4 other cosplay guys.

"Who is this?" He ask the Elsa girl. Seriously my imagination is wild, well time to wake up, anytime now.

"You know Elsa the rule, father will be furious on you. Now come and bring him along." The cosplay hammer guy said.

Wait bring me along? But before I ask any questions I was suddenly hit something hard at the back of my head and immediately get knock out.

...

...

...

Ow my head... Where the hell am I? I got dizzy eyes, I can't see straight. Oh right, I remember that I was having a really weird dream, I think I'm awake now. But this doesn't feel like my room, it is dark and cold and quiet. Better stand up and... wait... the hell is this?... my legs are chained on the wall. Now that I got a better view, this isn't my room, this is some sort of a dungeon. Crap, I'm still dreaming, just when will I wake up?

"Hey you, are you awake?" What the...? The door across me just spoke. No that's stupid, of course there's a person on the other side.

"Uhm, yeah. could you tell me where I am and why am I chained on the wall?"

"I can't answer you that but don't worry, you'll get your answers once you face the royal council."

"Royal council? Am I arrested or something?" I confusingly asked.

"Something like that." Then I hear something on the other side. It isn't clear but I'm sure that another person came and is talking with the person behind the door. "Okay, it's time."

The door opened and two guys came in. Again with the cosplay? What's with this dudes? Dress like medieval knights in golden armor. They approach me and release me in my chains but put another set of chains in my hands like I'm a criminal. Now where are they taking me? Still, I'm amaze how this all realistic despite being a dream. Finally out on that dungeon and in on the... wow... this place... it's like a fantasy version of Gardens by the Bay of Singapore with flying ships and... all people are cosplaying with swords and stuff.

Me together with these weirdos walk around until we arrive at this building that's just like a courthouse, only fantasize. I walk down the hall and is now facing an old man with an eye-patch, again in a cosplay, must be a judge. Wait, why am I a criminal in my own dream? and why am I being judged?

"The court will know begin." Said a person right beside the cosplaying, eye-patched judge. "The Allfather will now make his statement."

After the introduction, the old guy cleared his throat and proceeded with his speech.

"We have live in secrecy for as long as we remember and know someone has disrupt that way of living. For that, the rule strictly states that if one of our brethren was discovered, then that person and our brethren shall punish by death. For that letting our secret is revealed is an act of betrayal. "

This dream is getting weirder and weirder, when will I wake up? "Uhm, excuse me but this is all dream, right? Can you tell me how I wake myself up?" I ask then it suddenly got quiet, too quiet. After a few moments, everyone cracked and started laughing. Weird, what's wrong with these people?

"This man thinks his dreaming."

"Ahahahaha he's so funny."

"They must have hit his head really hard."

Are some of the people saying between laughs. Is there something funny on what I said?

"You think this a dream, boy? This real and you are already awake." The eye-patched old man said.

"You're wrong old man, this aint real." I retorted.

"Tase him." Wait what?

(ZAAAAAPPP!) (Scream) (Wiggle) (Drop)

"Thhheeee...hhheeellllll...waaasss...ttthhhaaatttt...fffooorrr!?"

"A reality check."

The heck is wrong with this people? Wait, I just got tased, I should be awake now but I'm still here. Don't tell me... that this real... the pain is real... everything is real?!

"You get it now, son? You're not dreaming nor fantasizing. This is real and happening, now we are getting off topic."

This is real... this is real... this is real... this is real... this is real...I'm getting crazy...

"Now, just like I said, the suspect will face death together with the victim as it is a must to keep our secret safe for the rest of the world." Wait, death?

"Wait a minute, don't I get a saying on this?" I quickly retorted.

"No, the punishment is death and so you will die."

"Can't you just erase my memory or something? You are all magical fantasy people, right?"

"Good idea, Thor my I borrow that for a sec." Then a hammer flew into his hands.

"This is called the 'Memory Jolter that Obliterate and Liquidates Non-Important Recollections' or Mjolnir for short. I hit you this on the head then your memories of us will be gone."

You're kidding, right? My head will be gone first before my memories. Plus the name, it doesn't make any sense.

"Please, I'll do anything, I'll keep my mouth shut just don't kill me." Man I'm getting desperate.

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed all over the room. "Our rules are strictly a must, now stop whining and take it like a man. Now, I summon thee our brethren who betray us."

Huge double doors from the right opened and walked in two guards dragging a girl... Wait... that's the girl I met in the cave.. What was her name again? Elise? Elisha?

"ELSA?!" The old judge shockingly said. Ah right Elsa. "Why are you in chains?" He shift his attention to the guards. "What is the meaning of this? Why is my daughter restrained?"

Daughter? Oh what do we have here, an opportunity. Maybe I can still turn these around.

"You summoned the traitor your highness, then here she is." One of the guards nervously said.

"My daughter is not a traitor. She is a crowned Princess of Asgard." He desperately defend her.

"Well too bad for you old man, she is the reason why this mess is made. If you consider not killing us both then I will be fine with it." Come on, take the bait.

"No, I will not punish you both." Finally he gets it. "I'll just fall the punishment on you and lock her away." Damn, it backfired.

"What? But what about the rules?" I better do something or else I'm really gonna die for real.

"I'll just fake her death and kill you for real. It would still protect our existence. There's no way in 9 realms that I will kill my own and only daughter." This guy... he's being irrational. This is bad, at this rate I will lose.

"Then why not let him marry her?" A woman suddenly walk in to the room and suggest it. Wait... marry her?!

"Frigga, what are you saying, dear?" The old man replies. She must be his wife.

"If you take the life of the boy and spare our daughter then it would be unfair to other mythos since they value this rule very much. We live in peace for as long as we remember and now a incident like this happen for the first time that caught us off guard. Let's face it, we are not prepared on this event that leads us to become biased and letting our emotions cloud are judgment. So if you will not abide with our rules then let us reach to a conclusion where the suspect and victim marry each other. In that way, they will swear loyalty in each other and if one betrays the other, then I give you the permission to sentence that person in death." The wife finishes her speech.

"Wait, you're telling me the only option left is to marry her? But I'm just 17 and still in high school." I pointed out to her.

"Would you rather die?" She sarcastically asked.

Damn all of them...I can't do this but I don't want to die. Is this really happening? I can't go just marry like that. What about my own happiness then? What about my future? But if don't do this, I will die. Right now the pressure is killing me, man I need a breather.

"Speechless, must be a 'no' then. Now is anyone disagree with this solution?" The lady asked and no one retorted. "Good, now the wedding will be held today and I expect anyone to be there, that is all."

"LIKE HELL I"M GONNA AGREE TO THAT!" The old man snapped. "I"M JUST GONNA KILL YOU BOY RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Well you could just imagine what happen afterwards, a huge cat-and-mouse chase happened until the wife stop her husband, I immediately, temporarily, treated as a valuable guess by the people around me, groom me well, and drag me into here where I stand in front of huge crowd, having my wedding day.

It all comes back to the now, where people... or supernatural people waits my answer. To be honest, I'm not physically, emotionally, and mentally prepare for this. For all I know, marriage is not a joke and must take it seriously but I'm getting married to a girl that I don't even know, much more love. Plus the responsibility, hell I hate that word, of a husband. But if I don't do this then my it is the end for me, I divorce her or cheat her in any way it is still the end for me. If I say this vows now, I will live with her for my entire life and I don't want that.

Is this really it for me? My life will not end but it will end my life as a free man. Man, I only think this serious if I'm bored. (sigh) Guess it can't be help then, I'm helpless.

"I...do." I hesitantly answered.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the priest declares this, almost all people started booing on me. Apparently, I learned that this girl is Odin's daughter and one of the most beloved people here at Asgard. Now that I'm marrying her for our safety, people... or rather Asgardians hate me.

Now all that's left is for me to kiss my bride so that this marriage is complete and it is awkward. I'm still against this marriage but if it is to save my life then it is fine, but what about her side? We all argue until we reach to this conclusion and I didn't heard her complain or is against it, what does she feel about this? what is her saying about this? how come she is just silently accept all this?

With all the thoughts that comes running around my head about her, I didn't know what was happening back at the real world until I found myself being kissed by my bride. I was taken aback by the sudden kiss, her lips were soft and sweet and somehow cold that left me frozen. It is a short kiss but the sensation of her lips pressed to mine is still present. And the crowd goes wild when they saw their beloved Princess kiss me. Well now that my marriage contract is finish, I am safe...for now.

I think I can somehow see how I fill up my future application forms. It goes like this:

 **Name: Jackson Overland Frost**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: Student**

 **Status: Married**

...

...

...

Now... How am I gonna tell Mom and Dad?

* * *

 **AN: I was planning to publish this alongside the chapter ten of my first story but I finish this first and decided to post it early.**

 **I will be posting the next chapter by next week alongside Chapter 10 of Fancy Suit and Tie.**

 **That would be all and please review... I want to know what you guys and gals think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter2: Take her to Honeymoon**

A wedding is a celebration of two individuals on becoming one. They live in the same roof, share their own belongings, and get to know the partners friends, family, and relatives. But in my case, my wedding is held to ensure my... no, our safety. Now we are here in my reception where both of us, husband and wife, is the star of the party and instead of everyone congratulating us and having fun, everyone sends me death glares. I really feel threatened right now, I may avoid death but it just makes me a new target much worse than death. Seriously, this party is so scary, and even just sitting next with her, everyone but Elsa's mother and brothers are killing me in their stares.

"Why so gloomy, Frost? This is your party, you have to enjoy yourselves." Thor, Elsa's big brother, talks to me.

"Enjoy this force marriage? I don't think so." I replied with an annoying smile.

"Aw come on, you still upset about that. You're married to my sister, the most beautiful woman in all 9 realms, you should feel lucky. A lot of men out there wants her hand and you my friend beat them all."

"Thor, you're embarrassing me." Elsa said with a faint blush.

"Then would you my mind if I borrow your husband slash my brother-in-law for a sec.?" Thor asked. Elsa just nodded and Thor immediately drag me away from her, actually away from the party.

"What's your deal, Thor?"

"Nothing, I just want to know my brother-in-law more."

"He clearly wants something from you." Loki, Elsa's second brother, suddenly walked in.

"Wait, aren't you a bad guy?" I asked him, not wanting to be rude and all but what is he doing here?

"I was, but every broken road needs to be repaired and so we fix it and said _sayonara_ on that path. Now I'm a new leaf." Wow, that was a very enlightening reason.

"But he is still the same trickster we all know." Thor added

Loki chuckled on his brother's comment. "I believe we haven't properly introduced yet. I'm Loki Laufeyson." We then shake hands. "Nice to meet you Frost, Son of Jack in Overland." Wait what?

"I think your mistaken, my name is Jack."

"I know, your full name is Jackson Overland Frost, right? Hence you are Frost, Son of Jack in Overland."

I facepalmed on that one. "So what is it that you want?" I just decided to ignore Loki and get back to the topic with Thor.

"Fine, I want you to take Elsa out of here." Well that was surprising.

"Take her out of here? You mean like escape her here?"

"Not escape, just take her with you when you go home." Go home? I thought I'm staying here?

"Wait, you mean I can go home?" I ask hoping he say yes.

"Yeah you can. We can't let you stay here, you're not Asgardian. Plus you might not survive here for a week since the citizens are mad at you. That's common sense, brother. You might be lacking some." Loki answers for Thor.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who calls me 'Frost, Son of Jack in Overland'."

"Anyway, we want you to take care of her, understand?" Thor said keeping us on topic.

"I can't just go home with a girl. I don't even know how to tell... _this..._ to my parents." I said emphasizing the word 'this', referring to my marriage.

"It's not a request, Frost." Loki said seriously.

Well I'm surprise, really surprise. I'm glad that I can go back home but the problem is I'm taking her with me. Would that be okay for her? Now that I think about it, I'm just thinking all about myself recently. I've been selfish to her, I still don't know if she is okay with all of this.

"Would Elsa be fine with it?" I ask

"Of course, she is the one who requested it." Huh?

"Wait, she is fine with it?" The two brothers nodded. I'm getting confuse right now, just what are her motives? I can't read her. "Just to be sure, are you okay with it?"

"Well... It's fine with me since you are already married to each other." Thor said.

"Same here." Loki said.

"You two sure are carefree for letting your sister marry a total stranger and let her stay with him."

"If it is a normal wedding then of course us brothers will test well the suitor but since this a special case, we give you an exception and we are curious to see how this situation moves on." says Thor.

"What kind of test?" I ask then the two of them suddenly smirk. That look on their faces are suspicious and something tells me it is no ordinary test.

"For me, I just create a multiple illusions of myself and ask Elsa's suitor which is the real me." Loki answered.

"As for me it is quite simple, all they need to do is lift Mjolnir." Thor answered. Lift the hammer? How is that a challenge? Wait a minute...

"There is a catch on lifting the hammer, isn't it?"

"Check it yourself." Thor said with a smirk. A smile that hides something.

He then reaches out the hammer to me and I grab hold of it. Nothing weird happening, maybe I'm just getting worried over nothing. I was about to be relieved when Thor suddenly let go of the hammer and hell it was heavy. The hammer drop on the ground with my hand still holding it. I tried lifting it but no matter what strength and effort I put in it, it won't even budge.

"What is... wrong with... this thing?" I asked while struggling to lift Thor's hammer. I then realizes that the joke was on me so I let go and let Thor do the explaining.

"'Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor.' It's an enchantment cast by my father that only the worthy can lift this hammer. If you cannot lift Mjolnir then you are not worthy."

"So basically, you're the only one who can lift it."

"Well, there is my father and me so...yeah." This tests are impossible. Like father, like sons.

"So Frost we still haven't heard your answer. Will you or will you not let Elsa stay at your place?" Loki asked.

And we are back again. Still I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing but if it is to go home and help her then I don't mind.

"Fine, as long as no one oppose." I gave them my answer.

"Of course, no one oppose." Thor reassured me

"Wonderful, now that's settled let's go back to your wife." Loki said with Thor agreeing.

We then go back to where I'm seated in the reception and I see Elsa entertaining some guests. We still don't know each other so maybe her staying at my house would be a great opportunity to know her more. True that we are married but I doubt we will fall in love with each other because of their death rule. At least, I can be the partner she wants or a friend she needs. So I approach her to confirm her decision one more time.

"Hey, got a sec.?" I ask her and the guests that she was entertaining went off but gave me a death glare first.

"So I heard that you want to go home with me, is that true?"

"Would it bother you if I go with you?" She ask me.

"No it is just... well if you are coming with me then you need to help me in telling all of this to my family. And I'm confirming if you really want to."

"Don't worry, I'll help you and my resolve is final. I want to go with you." Now that I know she is fine with it, then I have no worries.

"So you guys made up?" Thor suddenly barges in with his big mouth.

"Yeah, it is decided." Elsa answers. "Now we wait until the party is over."

"Why wait?" Loki steps in with a luggage and... what the hell... that's all my stuff.

"Uhm, what are you doing with my belongings?" I ask hoping he has a very good explanation.

"No need to thank me, I just packed all your stuff so you can go now." I have a feeling that I won't like where this conversation is going

"Go where?"

"Where? Take her to honeymoon of course!." Thor said it out loud causing all guests spit on their drinks.

"Thor! That was so misleading! Everyone will hate me more!" What the hell is wrong with him?!

"All the more reason why you should leave now."

"Mind explaining this to me, brat?!" The furious king of Asgard suddenly appears and ask me.

"Quick Frost, get out of here while I hold them off." said Loki. Wait something is off here, I'll just think of that later but right now, I need to run like hell.

So I grab Elsa's hand and make an exit at the party. Hilarious, we are running from our reception. No normal couple would do that. Wait wrong, we are not a couple, just acquaintances. The problem is how do we get out here?

"Frost, here quickly!" Thor who for some unexplained reason is ahead of us, guiding us to the exit. And hot on our pursuit is the overly protective Allfather.

"YOU SNEAKY BRAT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY DAUGHTER!" What the hell is he saying?

"I THOUGHT YOU AGREE ON HER STAYING WITH US?!" Really need to shout since we are running while communicating. Great, another chase.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I AGREE ON THAT?!" I knew something is off.

"THOR!, I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE OPPOSE ON THIS?"

"I MEANT TO SAY EVERYONE I ASK ABOUT THIS DOESN'T DISSAPROVE!" He shouted while running with us.

"AND WHO ARE THOSE EVERYONE?!"

"ME, LOKI, AND MY MOTHER. I WOULDN'T ASK MY FATHER SINCE WE ALL KNOW HE WOULD DISAGREE!" I can't' believe this, so it is really an escape. This will look like I'm kidnapping her.

"THOR YOU SON OF A BITC..." Didn't finish my statement since a fly flew to my mouth.

I can't really focus on where I'm going right now since I'm busy taking out that fly in my mouth. One final push and that fly finally goes out of my throat. Now I can focus on my surroundings and...woah...I'm outside the castle.. or rather the town and here I am running to this rainbow bridge, just like the ones in Mario Kart, and it seems connected with that planetarium thing.

"ALRIGHT HERE'S THE PLAN, YOU KEEP RUNNING AND I WILL BUY YOU SOME TIME. TELL HEIMDALL TO TAKE YOU TO MIDGARD AND HE WILL DO THE REST!" With that, Thor stopped running and block the way of his father.

I don't really get what is going on but if it is the way out then I'll just do what he says. We finally made it to this planetarium thing and a guy with a huge ass sword that stands at the middle of the room welcome us. Crap now we are trapped, I still need to find this Heimdall guy and helps us get out of this hellhole.

"Hey, can you use your powers to stop that guy?" I ask Elsa hoping she would cooperate with me.

"Why would you stop Heimdall? He is our ticket way out of here." Wait, this guy is Heimdall? Good then.

"Oh right." I then approach the man. "Thor said to that you can take us back home."

"I definitely can, just stand there and wait." He pointed at the huge gate like wall at the right and we do as he says.

I watch him on how he will get us out of here but all I saw is him putting that sword in that golden tall stone thingy at the middle of the room. Once the sword is in, the gate on our backs suddenly lights and pulls us out. Never before I was panicking like this in my entire life, and never before I am freaking out right now. I mean, I am riding in a pillar of light descending to God knows where with every galaxy, stars, and planets in my view. It's like we are falling but not falling and everything is fast. If this keeps up I'm gonna throw up.

After a few more galaxies, I can finally see Earth from down below. Finally this freaky weird trip will be over and we will land in like a few moments now. Wait, do we even land safely? Now that I think about it, WE REALLY ARE FALLING! Crap no, the ground is getting closer and closer and closer and...

*Scream*

Eh?! Wait... I'm fine... I'm not dead. I'm standing like nothing's happened, I'm safe and... I'm on someone's backyard. Now that got a good look on the place, I realize that this is Burgess. I know this place, my house is just a few blocks away. So I was teleported back here, awesome but freaky. As I look around I notice Elsa giggling. What's wrong with her?

"Are you alright? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry...it's just funny how you shriek all the way down here." Wha...

"I DO NOT SHRIEK!" I shriek.

Then she burst out laughing. This is embarrassing, this makes me wanna die.

"Are you done already? My house is just nearby." Please stop laughing.

"Fine, I'm sorry." She apologizes while wiping a tear. "Let's go before someone ask us if we did this." She then pointed out the ground where we landed.

Holy... that light did this. We just made a crop circle on someone's backyard with ancient writings on it. Whoever lives in here will really freak out. Better scram before we are find out. Still, we are lucky that no one's around to see our 'arrival'. Now on the way home, aha, I recognize this convenient store that means home is just... wait...

*Looks back*

Hmm... I swear someone was just staring at me, is it just my imagination?. I decided to just ignore that feeling but on the way home, I still feel it like someone is following us. That feeling is back, it is like when I was in the reception, the stare that stabs me in the back. All right that's it, whoever this one is it is irritating me.

"Hey Elsa, don't be loud and don't look back, there is someone following us." I warned her. "Will be taking a few long cuts until we caught who is stalking us."

"I understand." She replies.

And so we took a long route hoping that stalker will give up on following us but still he or she is persistent. I can still feel it, the killer stare he or she is giving me. I had enough, as soon as we walk a corner ahead of us, I drag myself and Elsa in it hoping that stalker would walk pass us. Elsa was shock at first but once she reads my serious face on how I'm tired of this crap, she understands me and together wait for our stalker.

I can hear footsteps getting closer to us. I can finally see the bastard that gives us this much trouble. The person is getting closer and finally falls into our trap but instead of walking pass us, he or she turn to the corner where we are hiding and now I'm face to face with our stalker. It is a she and she was caught off guard. She was shock that I was there waiting so without thinking, she slaps me.

Well, one thing for sure she is Asgardian, how can I tell? It is because of the slap. That slap cause me to flew 3 meters away from where I was standing. I think I just hear my neck snapped, ow my neck hurts like hell, and I'm losing consciousness. I can hear Elsa's worrying faint voice calling me, ah crap I think I'm gonna sleep for a while.

...

...

...

"Jack?" Uhh where am I?

"Jack, are you alright?" Elsa is that you? I can't see and hear straight. Ow my head and neck.

"Oy, snap out of it." Well that's an unfamiliar voice. "Geez, even though you are healed you are still a wimp."

"Hey, I can hear you." I said to the unfamiliar voice.

Now that my sight and hearing are normal again, I can see myself lying on the ground using Elsa's lap as a pillow. Now that is a sight for sore eyes, I can see a worried angel... no, a goddess just above me, stroking my hair and comforting me, I can get used to this. Wait, I just remembered that we have a stalker. I roamed my eyes nearby and see another braided blonde standing next to Elsa. She looks tough with all the getup she's wearing. Blue stripes shirt with spikes on her skirt and a belt that has a skull buckle. All in all, a badass in boots.

"Mind explaining why are you following us?" I interrogated while sitting up.

"You forgot these." She then points her finger to our luggage. Oh... well that was thoughtful of her. "And I have a message to deliver, to you and to your family."

"Is it from Elsa's stupid old man?"

She then summons a sword and stab the ground between my thighs. My eyes widen in shock on how that blade is close to Jack jr.. I think I'm getting an heart attack.

"You better show some respect to the Allfather or I'm gonna teach you some." She threatened me.

*gulp*

"Right, respect. I have those." I said with my shaking mouth. This girl is not bluffing, better stay at her good side.

She then hocus pocus the sword away, much to my relief. "So, who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Valkyrie, a proud warrior of Asgard." She introduce herself. "It is NOT nice to meet you, Frost, Son of Jack in Overland." Great, another retarded Asgardian.

She then takes a look at the place. "So this is Overland, it so different from Asgard." Man, I'm laughing out loud in the inside right now. If this LOL leaks out, she'll probably kills me.

"Okay first, my name is simply Jackson Overland Frost. I'm not the son of Jack nor from Overland. Second, this is Burgess. Overland is just my middle name, not a real place." Hope she gets it all.

She then blushes out of embarrassment. "Whatever, just take us to your home already." Haha, that flushed face is priceless.

Well, now that I'm recovered I'm gonna take these ladies to my home. That sounds wrong, if people sees this they would think I'm a molesting pervert who takes girls to his house. Anyway as we walk together towards home, I notice how the two ladies are close to each other. They might know each other way long since Elsa and Valkyrie smiles reaches their ears.

After a few more turns and finally, home sweet home. I was never happy to return into this house but this time, I am really really happy to go home. It feels like I've been away for a very long time. In the midst of happiness, one thing still worries me, how am I gonna explain this? Well I'll just go with the flow for now. With that, I go in front of the door, with Elsa and her friend following me, and is about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opens. Emma, my little sister, is the one behind the door and is surprise to see me.

"JACK!" she shouted and hugs me. "Welcome home, it's been a while." Been a while? it is just a week since I... oh that's right, she's away for camp. She didn't see me leave so it's really been a while.

"How you doin, kiddo?"

"I'm great." She then looks pass me and sees Elsa and Valkyrie. "Who are they?"

"Welcome home, son." Dad suddenly pops out in the door. "You should have called that you we're going home. Come on in."

He then also sees Elsa and Valkyrie. "Oh, I see you brought friends. Why don't you invite them inside." This is not gonna be good.

So we entered my house and sits on the couch with me in the middle of Elsa and Valkyrie, facing my dad and Emma. Okay, this is awkward.

"Uhm, where is mom?" I ask the two of them.

"Who's calling me?" My mom asked with her head popping out in the kitchen, then she gasp. "Oh Jack welcome home."

She then walks in front of me and sits next to my dad. "Oh, we have company. Hi I'm Kate, Jack's mother." she introduces herself. "This Emma, Jack's little sister, and this my husband and Jack's father, Nigel."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Elsa and this is my friend Valkryie." Elsa replies.

"So Jack, who among them is your girlfriend?" Emma teases.

That tease causes me to swallow my throat out of nervousness. Emma catches that reaction and makes a 'no way' face. "I was just kidding, you have a girlfriend?!"

And then my parents wore the 'explain this' face and looks at me, waiting for an explanation.

"This is kinda hard to explain. I do not have a girlfriend but I have a... uhm... partnership with Elsa." As I speak, tension is filling the room.

"Go on." My father instructed.

"We are... uhm... we are tied together." I said. Judging by the facial expression my family is giving me, I say they didn't get it. "Okay... uhm... we swear an oath."

Hopes they get the clue but still the same 'What?' face. "We have... ah... exchange vows." Come take a hint. "Uhm... we...uhm...we..."

"Oh for Pete's sake." Valkyrie annoyingly whispered to herself. "They are married to each other." She blurted out.

What the hell?! That is not your problem to tell woman! Man, she may be dangerous but I want to beat the hell her up for pissing me off.

"I'm sorry, did hear that right? That you are married to this girl?" My dad asked while pointing at Elsa.

"I'm so sorry if it is sudden but it is true. This and that happened but Jack swear to me that he will take responsibility so he married me." Elsa explain.

That statement is so wrong in so many ways. They will get the wrong idea which will be harder for us to explain.

"It is not _that_ kind of responsibility." I quickly defend ourselves. But their face tells me that they already assumed the wrong idea.

"You are the worse." Emma commented.

"This is my fault, I didn't guide my child well. I failed as a mother." My mom weeps while covering her face with her hands.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE KNOCK SOMEBODY UP! I NEVER RAISED YOU LIKE THAT JACKSON!" And dad is furious.

"Wait, let me explain. It is not what you think..." I was cut-off by my father.

"SHUT UP YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT! FROM NOW ON, I NO LONGER HAVE SON!" Oh for the love of..

"WOULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME ONE GODDAMN MINUTE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING?!" I snapped. Then it eventually got silent. Good, time to tell the situation.

After a few minutes and I finished explaining everything. My family's reaction are expected, wide eyes, jaw drops, and shocked faces. Especially when Elsa do her ice magic. It may be hard for them to swallow it but I'm glad they understand the situation.

"So, does this mean you two will stay here?" My mom asked.

"No, just Elsa. I believe Valkyrie is about to go home. Right Valkyrie?" I quickly answered. Man I can't deal with two Asgardians, especially if the other one is trying to kill me.

"I will be staying here with Princess Elsa." All heads with the 'ha?' expression all turned to Valkyrie. "I was sent here not only to deliver your luggage and a message but also to be the Princess' bodyguard."

"Who sent you here exactly?" I irritatingly asked.

"The Allfather of course, Oh as for the message." She then clears her throat, that damn geezer.

"'You damn brat, if my wife wouldn't have stop me then I would chase you down till the end of the Earth. You better not touch or lust or hurt my daughter. If you violate her in anyway, I will finish you off in a heartbeat.'" She said while imitating Odin's angry voice.

" As for the Princess." She then clears her throat. "'Elsa, my cute and wonderful daughter. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to rescue you from this spineless boy. Don't worry, I'll always be near you and watching over you.'" She said while imitating Odin's comforting voice.

I don't know why but that kind of representation annoys me. Can't he just leave us alone?

"Now that you know the truth about us, you are automatically on Asgard's death list." Valkyrie continues to explain. "But as long as Jack is married to her highness then you are all safe for now. So if you want to keep living, I suggest that you never tell anyone about us. Are we clear?"

We, the Forst family, nodded our heads in agreement. I can't believe that I drag my family into this but I'm glad they are willing to cooperate with me.

"I think we are done here. Now if excuse me, I'll go get some fresh air." My father said before exiting the house. He is still shock on the sudden event, can't blame him though.

"Emma, please help me on preparing dinner." Mom said and went to the kitchen with Emma.

Now that is all over, I can finally relax a bit and rest. After a few moments, we ate dinner together with still awkwardness in the air and is now preparing to sleep. My dad let Elsa and Valkyrie sleep in my room while I sleep in the couch. Everyone is asleep and here I am, laying down at the couch, staring at the ceiling thinking what will happen now. I just decided to go with the flow and let time and fate takes its course.

"Jack? You still awake?" My mom asked me from upstairs.

"Yeah mom."

"Then go to sleep already, school starts tomorrow."

"Okay mom." With that, I hear the door from upstairs close. That's my signal to hit the hay.

*yawn**closes eyes*

...

...

...

*dramatically opens eyes*

Holy crap... School starts tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews, glad to know you like it.**

 **Hope you like this one to.**

 **Just like the in the first chapter, review...review...review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHFULT OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Burst out**

Waking up at 6 in the morning at the couch feels like I just came back from the land of the dead. Gravity is also heavier in this spot, I can't get up even if I want to. Man I can't be lazing off right now, I still need to prepare to school. Somebody help me get up or else I will be sleeping the whole day.

"GERONIMO!" Emma shouted from the stairs before jumping and landing on my stomach.

Ahh great, I'm feeling myself going back to the land of the dead, I can see my soul leaving my body. I hate this wake up calls from her, she does this like every morning when she got the chance.

"Good morning Jack." She greets with a barrage of slaps.

"Aym aweik, aym aweik." With that, my soul immediately returns to my body and she probably can't understand me so I push her off me.

"What the hell is your problem?! Every morning of school days you do this to me. Don't be shock if one day I won't wake up in your morning calls."

"I've been doing this to you since pre-school and you are still alive. It only means you are well build and that's thanks to me." Oh Emma, if only you weren't cute then I would ignore you for the rest of my life.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked while standing up and do some stretching.

"Eggs, bacons, and toast. Prepared by yours truly." She said while bowing. "With a little help from mom." she added.

So we went together to the kitchen to grab ourselves a some food and starts to prepare for school. As I eat my bacons and eggs, I notice that Elsa and Valkryie are nowhere to be found. I just assume that maybe they are still sleeping. Well, at least I can still have my own privacy at school. It feels nice to be normal again.

I finish my breakfast and put my plates and used utensils to the sink and went up to my room to grab some clothes to wear. Then I remembered that my room is currently occupied by the ladies so I need to put up some manners and knock before enter. I knock many times but there is no one answering, that's weird.

"Elsa, Valkyrie? I'm going in." I said then slowly open the door to avoid unnecessary views.

Okay, there is no one here. Did they went out for a morning walk? No, their shoes are here. Seems like they did not run away to since all their stuff are here. They must be back at Asgard then to go for school too. Does gods even go to school? Wahh like I care, as long as this day ends normally then I'm fine with it.

So I quickly grab some fresh pair of shirt, pants, and underwear to use and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I went out fresh and clean and prepare to face the new semester of school. With my signature brown hoodie, jean pants, and a pair of sneakers shoes then I'm off to school. A walk out the door and I see Elsa and Valkyrie waiting at the porch. So that's where they are.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them.

"We are waiting for you." Elsa answers. Now that I got a good look on the two of them, they wearing modern clothes like they are going for somewhere.

"Okay, why are you waiting for me?"

"Her majesty insists that we should go to this place you call mortals 'school'. After hearing it from your mother last night on how you go there, the Princess wants to come to." Valkyrie said. Huh?!

Wait wait, they want to go to school too? No that's impossible, it has a process to enter so they are bluffing. Right, there is no way they can go to school like that.

"Oh and don't worry about registration, I have done it last night and we are good to go." Valkyrie added.

Right, magical fantasy people. Can do everything in a flick of a finger. Damn it this can't be happening, first they invade my private life and now my school life. I hate this.

"Wait, I thought you Asgardians is valuing your secret. If you go with me then you are risking it, will you accept that?" Come on, please reconsider it.

"Oh don't worry, it's been a thousand of years since I came here so anyone who recognize me back then are probably dead. And this the first time her majesty came here so it is okay." Crap, they really are persistent.

"Let's go Jack, school will start at 7:30 ,right?" Elsa said, huh can't be helped then. I just hope that they won't do anything stupid.

"Oh and one more thing Frost, when I'm in this world call me Astrid, okay?" Valkyrie... no, Astrid said. I just nod in agreement and together walk to school.

After a few more turns and finally we are here. Disneyworks High, my suppose to be oasis but immediately became one of my hellholes. We enter the campus and go to the student assist to know our schedule. As we walk together I notice all heads with admiring eyes are looking at Elsa and Astrid while hatred and glaring eyes are coming at me. Great, now normal people do that to me, just Asgardians are already enough. I can already tell they will be popular this school year.

We reach the student assist center and approach the lady behind the counter to ask for our schedules. I grab mine and Elsa and Astrid grab theirs. I can see them smiling while looking at their papers so out of curiosity, I too went for a peek. Well that's good of them, they have the same schedule while me I have... huh?... also the same schedule.

"You used magic, didn't you?" I suspiciously ask Astrid.

The only answer I receive is boasting smile from Astrid and a giggle from Elsa. It's official, my school life this year will be miserable. This can't get any worse.

"Attention all students, please proceed to the assembly hall. We will be having an important general assembly before starting the class. Thank you." The speakers all around the school announce.

With that all students went to the assembly hall and patiently wait for some announcements. Man it is crowded in here. Student rate at Disneyworks High is getting higher every year. Still with all this people, I still haven't found any of my friends yet. Hope they have the same schedule as me.

The whole hall suddenly became quiet and their attention shifted at the stage. School Board Mickey Mouse, hehe funny weird name I comment, step up and took the mic to announce the topic for today.

"Good morning everyone, Thank you for coming to today's assembly, give me a few moments and it will be over soon. For today's agenda, I would like to inform you all that some of our staffs and faculty members retired but don't worry, we have hired replacements so we won't be short in people." He announced. Man this is gonna take a while, good thing I have gum in my pocket, better chew some.

"One of the said people who retired is our beloved Principal Donald Duck. So I would like to personally introduce you to our new principle, Mr. Agdar Arendelle." As the School Board introduce the new Principle, the said person went to the stage.

I choke on my chewing gum by seeing a horrible, annoying, and familiar face. 'Mr. Agdar Arendelle' my ass, he is Odin Stupidfather. What the hell is he doing here?!

"I would like to thank you all for giving me the opportunity to serve you as this school's principal. I hope that we have a wonderful high school experience together. Thank You." The students give him a huge round of applause.

Wait, Principal?! This guy is our new principal?! I take it all back, my high school life is not miserable, it is a living hell. I see him waving and greeting everyone and when our eyes met, he flashes me a threatening smile. This is not good, this is totally not good.

"Hey Elsa, what the hell is your dad doing here?" I didn't get any answer, she just stands there, expressionless. She must be shock like me. I then shifted my attention to Astrid.

"Explain, now."

"Hey I'm just as clueless as you." She defended herself. So the sudden transfer is a surprise huh. Better take care of this matter myself.

The assembly ended and we go to our respective rooms. Elsa is still expressionless, she seems to be bothered by her father's sudden appearance. Well if anyone who must feel really bother it must be me. That good-for-nothing god is back and he brings trouble. I can't let that old man ruin my day, I'll just forget about him for now and focus on being normal.

We enter our room and take a look around to see a familiar face. I notice most people are still staring at Elsa and Astrid with awe and admiration. I see a friend of mine, my old buddy Hiccup is sitting at the back as usual with a vacant seat next to him, which only means my seat. I approach him and once he sense my presence, he looks at me and smiles. Now that I got a closer look, he looks like he's change. Not in behavior but in body, the Hiccup I know is a scrawny, puny looking fellow. But now he is grown a lot.

"Hey man, how you been?" I ask while sitting next to him. I also notice Elsa and Astird sit to the seat in front of us.

"Well the usual, how about you? I heard you went to Norway alone? Was it fun?"

I smiled. "It was crazy." Man if only you knew.

"Good for you, I still haven't beaten Drago Bloodfist. I thought that maybe fighting the Dragon Trappers the whole vacation helps me boost my stats but nothing happened, still level 230. Not even the half power of Drago." Oh I forgot, he is a hardcore gamer and a nerd.

Everything we talk he always put this 'Dragons of Berk' game into the topic. He always boast on how he captured the legendary dragon 'Nightfury' and how he is the village's chief. Despite his addiction in games, he still one of the best minds of the school. His parents are also gamers, part of their dinner is what they call 'Viking Nights' where they all gather around the table and compete with each other. No one would approach him because of his nerdy attitude but deep down he is a nice guy and a good friend.

"Dude, you're on nerd mode again." I warned him.

"Sorry, I guess you didn't understand what I just said." He then sighs. "Anyway, you heard of the foreign exchange students?"

"Oh you mean them?" I pointed at Elsa and Astrid who are sitting right in front us. Just like the others, Hiccup stares at them with admiration.

"Jack, they're the foreign exchange students." I just said that. Oh and one more thing I forgot, despite his intelligence, he is really slow.

"Would please stop staring, you're being rude you know." Astrid commented.

"Jack, she talks to me. What do I say? What do I do?" Hiccup ask me while panicking. Man this is a pain.

"Elsa, Astrid, this my friend Hiccup. Hiccup, this is uhm... my friends?... Elsa and Astrid." I introduce them to each other.

"I'm Hiccup, Jack's friend." He introduce himself. See, told you he is slow.

"Yeah, we got that." Astrid commented. "You have a weird friend, Frost." Bad, Hiccup doesn't like to be called weird.

Hiccup chuckles maniacally. Oh crap too late, he is on full nerd mode now.

"Weird? Just so you know, I'm the coolest guy around here. Why you ask? I'm just the chief of Berk who has captured the hearts and trust of a thousands of deadly and dangerous dragons all around the world. I even manage to capture the Nightfury which is said to be the offspring of lightning and death. I have defended Berk from Dragon poachers, trappers, and invaders. I lead an army of thousands of viking and dragons to defeat the great and vicious Red Death and all of my men go home alive and well. I even earn the trust of an Alpha Dragon and allow me to lead it's heard and protect its nest. I am also undefeated on Dragon Racing thanks to my partner Toothless, my Nightfury. And right now, I'm leading and training myself to prepare for the greatest challenge this world have seen, to defeat Drago Bloodfist. The final villain which is said to be a god of dragons and I alone can defeat him."

Man, this is embarrassing. He does this to try to impress the person who calls him weird but only ends up being weirder.

"Oh, is that all?" Astrid taunted.

"I survive a thousands... no... a million of wars and battles that left me unscathed. I was also appointed as the greatest warrior of all Asgard. The Allfather personally anoint me as one of the great guardians of Asgard has ever seen. I even battled Thor, head on, and win. I have protected her majesty in all times without fail and defeated an army of Frost Giants using a knife and a fork. How's that for an achievement?" She boasted

Idiot! He was talking about games, not all of it is real! You are gonna get yourself and Hiccup killed.

"Impressive, I don't know what kind of game you are playing but I acknowledge you as a sister in battle." Hiccup said.

"You too, I don't know what kind of myth you came from but I would be lying if I said I'm not impress." Astrid reply.

They shake hands in acknowledge to each other's abilities and look at each other with respect. Huh I don't care anymore. Thank God their both stupid and slow. I just get worried over nothing.

"I see you are friends with them Jack. Are you also friends with the other foreign exchange students?" Other students? That was the first time I heard about that.

"No, I don't even know there are others besides Elsa and Astrid. Mind telling me about this?"

"Well from what I heard they are brothers from Norway. They really became popular in an instant, especially on the girls." Wait a minute, brothers? Norway?

Before I could ask more questions the teacher finally enters together with the said 'other foreign exchange students'. Almost all the girls squeal in excitement and delight when they see their classmates is the popular new guys while I reacted with a sour face. Brothers from Norway perfectly describe Thor and Loki and I guess right. I knew it, this school is overrun by Asgardians. Just what the hell do they want?!

Class starts and ends normally with me ignoring the Asgard's crowned Princes. Elsa is now more speechless and expressionless than before. I can't tell if she is really mad because even Astrid is being ignored. She just follow where I go and doesn't care at her surroundings. I hope she's just alright. Now we are having our lunch at the cafeteria with me sitting next to Hiccup while Elsa and Astrid is in front of us. We are eating our club house sandwich when Loki shows up.

"Long time no see, Frost." He greeted.

"It's been a day uhm..." I then get close to him so he can only hear what I say. "What should I call you?" I whispered.

"We'll get into that later, but right now father wants to see you, Elsa, and Valkyrie." He whispered back.

So we got called by the principal, what does he want? With that, we leave before giving an excuse to Hiccup. He just nodded and told us that he will just wait at the next class. We went to the principal's office with suspense in the air. We enter the office and see Odin or Agdar sitting in his seat with a stupid grin in his face, Thor and his mother standing in Odin's side.

"Please sit down." Odin/Agdar offered two chairs in front of him. As a gentleman I let the ladies sit while I stand.

"Why are you all here?" I ask.

"Is it bad for a father to see how his daughter is doing?" Agdar ask back. "Besides, I still have scores to settle with you so you better prepare yourself." Not this crap again.

"So Elsa, how are you doing?" He ask his daughter but the only response is silence. "Oy brat, what did you do to my daughter?" He ask me with a hint of anger in his voice.

"She's been like that when she saw you became Principal Agdar."

"It is the only way to see here well-being and to guide her. I won't allow dirty mortals to touch her. Besides, principal is just a cover to protect my secret."

"Well then stop it. Can't you see you are bothering her." I protest.

"Wait no!" Elsa quickly retorted. Okay... she finally talks."They are not a bother. I'm just so happy that I don't know how to express it." Huh? Happy?

"I'm so glad you are all here. I've always imagine that we could be all together in a place where no one knows us, a place where nobody will treats us as royals. I always imagine it but now it has come true." She said with tears of joy. Woah.. she is really happy about that.

"I would do anything for you, Elsa. That's what a real man would do, unlike some brat." Odin said while looking at me.

"So are we done here?" I ask

"Not yet, I still have to warn you on something." The Queen said. "I believe you are already aware, Mr. Frost, that we are not the only myths out there. On our way here, we already encounter 70 or more individuals that belong to other myths and some of them are not in their best behavior. I want you to be more aware of your surroundings from now on, especially if you are together with Elsa."

"Why together with Elsa?" I ask her.

"Elsa is known not only in the Norse but all over the world of myth. She is considered as one of the greatest beauty out there and just like Thor said at the reception that some men want her hand in marriage. Many have tried to propose to her but thanks to her brothers, none have succeeded. Now that she is here on Midgard, where it is a mutual ground, they will take advantage of her while she isn't protected by the royal family. She maybe Asgardian but she is not suited for combat, that is why we came here, to protect her."

Woah... I never thought the danger she is in. Being a princess sure is no joke. There are things that still bothers me.

"Then why let her stay with me?" I ask.

"Ha, Good question." Loki commented.

"You see, Elsa is frustrated on the numbers of her suitors that visits her everyday. She then craves for freedom, to see the outside world, the world way pass the Asgardian borders, a world where no one knows her. So she made a deal with our parents, that if she ever marries a man her worth then she will be allowed to go everywhere she wants." Thor explained.

"But I lost patience." Elsa continued. "No one out there deems worthy of me so I escape. I see the wonders of the world and the beauty of it. At that time I met the first person who doesn't know who I am, and that's you. The way you are worried about me, the way you talk to me normally makes me want to never go back. If all people are like you then I will never go back home. But they found me and returned me home. Mother sees me how devastated I am when I return so she tells me another way for me to go back to that world, that is by marrying you. It is worth a sacrifice."

Sacrifice?... You mean I was just a sacrifice?... And here I thought you are different...

"In other words, you used me."

"Use is such a heavy word brother it is more..." I then glared at Loki which stop him in his tracks. This is not the right time to fool around. I'm serious as hell. Everyone got silent when they sense me mad, well they should be.

"You know Elsa, I would rather die than being used. If you think marriage is just a sacrifice then you are damn wrong. You've been selfish and I am dumb to worry about how you feel while you are playing me."

"I'm sorry." She apologizes. Sorry won't do it.

"Stop apologizing, Elsa. You have done nothing wrong." Odin answers.

"Look at the bright side Frost, you are married to her." Thor tries to make me feel better but it just got worse.

"That causes me to be on Asgard's death list, being threatened everyday by Valkyrie and Odin, and now monster and creatures from different myths will crawl all over my ass and that's because I married her! How's that for a bright side huh?!"

"You're getting cocky brat, say one more word and I will silence you." Odin threatened. I'm sick of it. All of it.

"Kill me if you want to. I never wanted this, all of this. Take her back to Asgard for all I care, I'm just done with this crap." I said then stormed out the room.

I'm tired of their crap, I don't want to see them, they are the cause of my misfortunes and bad lucks. I just wish they disappear and never return. I can't believe Elsa is that kind of person. I totally assumed her wrong, I really thought she is different. To call marriage as 'sacrifice'?! Unbelievable. I hate her, everyone one of them, I hate them.

With all the anger built up within, I walk aimlessly and found myself at the football field of the school. It seems that the team doesn't have training today so I am all alone here. Good place to release some steam. I slouch at my seat then look at the open sky to calm myself. Damn I'm still pissed just by thinking it, I need to talk to someone.

"Hey Jack, long time no see." Not the person I had in mind. Flynn, one of my old buddies who is a man-whore and a good-for-nothing perv., suddenly walks in.

"Not in the mood Flynn."

"What? I just greeted you. Why so cold?"

"I'm sorry it's just that... I'm having a rough day."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He said while sitting next to me.

"Since when do you give advices?"

"Come on Jack, I know I'm an asshole but I'm not an asshole to a friend in need." That statement made me chuckle. Alright, I'll give him a shot.

"I just meet this... friend the other day and we hit it off at each other only to found out I'm being played. I am shock and hurt to think that friend is much better just to find out that she is worse."

"Well one thing for sure that she is a bitch. Another things is maybe that is punishment from jumping to conclusions easily. You can't just know a person for a day or two, just because you thought she is nice doesn't mean she is really nice. Every person has their secrets so you better be careful on knowing that person well." Wow, in all my years of being his friend I never hear him saying this much encouragement to me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Flynn?" I ask him that makes him laugh.

Well this is nice, after a little chat with him makes me calm now. Now that I think back I said all those words that me not caring to be killed, I really do care about it. Crap I'm having regrets, what if they really kill me for real? I don't want that, I'm scared.

"Okay man I must admit that this is so not me. Once you are okay then talk to me again. Being wise makes me shiver, I'm gotta go." I laugh at his remarks. With that he go and left me in the open field.

I end up cutting classes for the rest of the day and now it is time go home. I remember saying to take her back to Asgard so I will expect them not in my house anymore. That is not bad actually, if they are gone then maybe, just maybe, everything will return to normal. Then why deep down I fell lonely?

I walk pass the school buildings and now approaching the school gates when I saw her standing and waiting. Great she is still here. I can't talk to her right now, I'll just have to ignore her. I continued walking and is about to walk pass her until she stops me by grabbing me at the back of my shirt.

"Please wait." She pleads.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I'm sorry, I really am." I exhale heavily. What should I do with this girl? At this point people will stare at us and thought of a love quarrel and I totally don't want to make a scene.

"Fine, let's go home together." I said then walk ahead of her. I making sure that we have a fair distance to each other.

We walk together home and everytime she walks close to me, I just walk faster away from her. I just can't forgive her easily for the crap that she put me through. I have my own pride of being a person, not a thing. If she wants forgiveness, she needs to earn it.

"Do you hate me?" She asks. Isn't that obvious? "It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"Yes, you unknowingly did."

"Then please give me a chance to redeem myself, for you to once again call me friend."

I can sense the desperation of forgiveness in her voice. Even though she has done something horrible to me, as a man I can't let a girl cry and leave her hanging. So I stop walking and face her.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. I only give people 2 chances and I won't expect a third, you got that?"

She then smiles widely and nodded her head. She immediately approach me and hold my hand.

"Don't worry, I regret saying that marriage is a sacrifice. I will no longer keep the wife just a title, I'll be your wife for real." Crap, I'm getting flustered on what she said.

"Well you better be. I really don't mean what I said back then on how I don't care if I die, I still don't want to die so I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me." I nervously said while averting my eyes to hers. "Don't get the wrong idea, you are not forgiven. Just giving you chance to earn your forgiveness."

She then smile sweetly at me and nodded. With that, we have a temporary truce since I don't want to die and she wants to be forgiven. Again another win-win situation on us. We then continue our walk back home.

"Can I hold your hand while we go home?" She ask while walking home beside me.

"No, someone from school might see us." I answered and she shows me a face of disappointment.

"Just for a while, please." She pleads.

"Is this you being a wife?" I ask and she nods.

"Fine, just for a while." She happily smiles and hold my hand while walking home together.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 3 complete.**

 **Took longer to finish this than I expected.**

 **Just like always. Review review review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE FROZEN AND ROTG CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Life is hard, literally.**

" Jack, are you alright?" My friend Hiccup ask me when he saw me exhausted first thing in the morning with my arms crossed on my desk and my head bowed on top of it.

I can't take this. And I thought Emma's wake up morning calls are were bad but Elsa's are much worse. Ever since we made up on our previous argument, she is determined to be a better wife for me to make up for her mistake. But instead of making me feel better, it just gets worse.

The moment we got home yesterday, she immediately went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, even though it was just 4pm back then. Damn that dinner was terrible, I don't what kind of food she makes but one thing for sure is she doesn't know how to cook. My tongue was numb all night because of what I ate and my stomach hurts like hell.

When I thought it was over, I only noticed it was just the beginning. She tried to clean the house only to make it more messy, tried to do the laundry but ended up breaking the washing machine, and offered me a shoulder massage but gave me a shoulder sprain instead. This woman is failing as a wife.

Just like I said earlier, it was just the beginning and it continued just this morning. I may not receive an Emma's waking up bomb but I receive a horrible greeting for the morning. A horrid stench that was coming from the kitchen entered my nose up to my senses that wakes me with a face that spells 'disgust' all over it. I've been scared for my whole life just by waking up today, so I went in the kitchen to see the source of that stench and saw Elsa cooking what she calls 'breakfast'. All I saw was the stove and a very disturbing looking frying pan with something breathing on top of it, being cooked. Hell I was gonna hurl when she saw me and greeted me a good morning before forcing me to eat her dish.

After that I was unconscious for a few minutes then I woke up with my head killing me and went to school, hammered. I can't blame her for growing up in a castle with zero experience in house works. Still this is way overboard, at this point I'm not gonna be killed by Odin or anyone who wants her but Elsa herself will.

"Hey dude, you okay? You've been down. The teacher is already here." Hiccup said to me.

Ah, I can't even lift my neck up anymore. I need to force myself up or I will be hearing a mouthful from this teacher. I raised my head up and we start the class with no trouble. The bell rings for lunch and I went into the clinic instead of the cafeteria. Man I'm not feeling good after breakfast, I need to lay down. I rest on one of the beds and set the curtains around it so I can rest peacefully. The nurses went out the clinic and I'm alone here so this is kinda relaxing. I then hear the door opens and closes, maybe the nurse is back.

"Jack, are you here?" A feminine voice said. Wait, this voice, its Elsa's.

The curtains around my bed opens and Elsa stepped in then closes again, she then sits beside me. Now what does she want?

"Are you sick? I can help you get better." She offers. Oh please don't, I have a feeling I will only get worse.

"No, I just need a little sleep and I'm fine. Thanks though." When I declined, her face drops. "Look, I know you've been trying too hard to be the best wife but it is just alright if you know your limits. Enough is enough you know."

"Do I fail as a wife?" I would say yes but you are giving me a puppy face which holds me back.

"Let's just say, you are not suited for the job. But don't be down about it, I too don't know how to contribute as your husband so I think it is just fair for both of us." I said then she smiles after.

"It's only expected, we just got married without anyone's consent. We are new at this so starting from now on, let's help each other to be the best partner." I added.

She nods her head with a satisfied face. Guess that makes her feel better, well I honestly feels good too since I was able to express what I want to say. Hope this will change something. With that, she wishes me to be better and leaves the clinic so I can rest again.

I was about to close my eyes when suddenly I hear something drops from the bed next to mine. Out of curiosity, I take a peek and shock to see that the bed next to mine is occupied... by Hiccup. Crap, how long he's been there? This is bad, really bad.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here? and when do you got here?" Please tell me you just got here but judging him with his nervous look and the amount of sweat he produces, I say I assume wrong.

"Jack... Uhm... I was worried about you. And ahh..." Crap, he knows.

"You heard all of it, didn't you?" I decided to be blunt since there's no good lying will do in this situation.

Hiccup stopped on his stammering and faced me with apologetic eyes then nods. Huh figures, bad news is he now knows I'm married to Elsa but the good news is he doesn't she's Asgardian. This means we are only half screwed.

"Can I ask, how, when, and where?" Hiccup asked.

"Can't tell, vacation, and Norway." I answered.

"So you mean to tell me, you went home from Norway with a wife." He asked back and I nodded.

The room is now filled with awkward silence until Hiccup crack a laugh. The kind of laugh isn't the happy laugh but a screwed laugh. Then he stop laughing and looks at me with mad but teary eyes.

"Dammit Jack! I can't even get myself a girlfriend but you went home from Norway with a wife?! A smoking hot, nice body, beautiful wife?! Come on! That kind of crap doesn't even happen in the movies!" He snapped because of jealousy while grabbing me and shaking me by my collar.

"Dude, calm down." I'm getting dizzy, if this continues I'm gonna throw up.

"Shut up! I'm damn jealous! Apologize to all the single people in the world!"

And few more minutes of Hiccup throwing a tantrum then he finally calms down. The awkwardness is still in the air and no one from both of us dares to say a word. Man I didn't know he would be this jealous, I thought he only cares about his games but damn I was wrong. I can't take this, what are we? A couple that have a quarrel? Why do I have the silent treatment? Time to break the ice.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" I ask hoping he would cooperate to end this silly silence.

"It is suspicious to see Elsa enter the clinic after the nurse went out and you alone in the room. So I thought that maybe you and her will have fun and I thought to myself 'A little peek will cause no harm' so I went in." Woah that was fast, he talks to me normally again. But brushing that aside, what the heck?

"First, we do not have that kind of relationship. Second, 'take a peek' went out the window when you sneak in."

"Well I was worried that maybe you enjoy the heat of fun and walk out here with an accident. So if you ever do that, I'm just on standby to stop you." No comment on that. "But now I know you two are legit then don't hold back. Gave her the pleasure of first time heat." What the fuc...

"Dude! We don't do that!" I'm starting to regret talking to him.

He then laugh his ass off when he sees my embarrassed and frustrated face. "Just kidding bro."

He kinda pisses me off but I'm glad we are back to normal. Still, the hell to his thinking.

"Listen Hiccup, you must not let anyone tell about this, okay?"

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." Now that's reassuring.

"Not anyone okay, especially Flynn."

"Not anyone especially Flynn what?" Flynn, who suddenly pops out under Hiccup's bed, asked. Crap! What the hell is he doing here?

"Oh I forgot, he tagged along." And you just said that now Hiccup. Terrific, now I'm definitely screwed

"My my Jack, you didn't tell you became a man. That's great news." Flynn proudly said. Aahhh! I can't believe this is happening. Of all people in the world, why Flynn? why? "This is big news. We should tell everyone about this." He added.

"No, absolutely no telling anyone." I quickly retorted.

"Ahh don't be a party pooper Jack, just a few frie..."

"I said 'no' Eugene." I cut him off with a glare and a serious tone in my voice that quickly catches his attention.

I can see fear in his eyes and gulped it down to keep his cool stance. "Okay okay, I won't tell anyone. Geez no reason to get excited."

Man I didn't know that trick still works. It's been a long time since I saw Flynn's terrified face. When we were kids, me, Hiccup, and Flynn are best buddies. I am always their leader when we play and always in charge. Back then I was a naughty child, I always pick fights with other kids. Hiccup and Flynn would either help me or stop me. I earn a reputation as the bad kid of the neighborhood that causes Flynn and Hiccup to be intimidated by me. Well at some point I changed and became the good guy Jack now, and Hiccup became the nerd guy, lastly Flynn became a ladies' man. Okay enough flashback, time to get back to the present.

"You two better get out of here, next class is about to start and I'm only feeling worse when both of you are around."

"Fine, see you when you get better." Hiccup said.

"Remember Jack, first times are the best experience, you better not make your partner lonely. Make sure you don't screw up and make me proud." Flynn said with his brows wiggling.

After that they went out the room, I decided to take a sleep and have a peace of mind. But no matter what I effort I put, sleep just won't visit me. I'm haunted by Hiccup's and Flynn's words about my first time but that won't happen, will it? Crap no, but then again we are married so maybe if I beg really hard maybe I... Jeez what the hell was I thinking?! That's not right! Even if I did it with Elsa, her father would know immediately and I'm pretty sure I will be castrated. All this thinking makes me exhausted, finally I'm getting sleepy, I'll just rest for a while.

...

...

...

 _Jack..._

Uhm, what the...

 _Jack... Jack..._

Where am I? Who is it? I feel like I'm floating.

 _Come here Jack..._

That voice? Elsa is that you?

 _Jack in here... Come quickly..._

What's with the sensual voice? Where are you?

 _I'm here Jack.. I'm lonely and waiting..._

I can see you, what's wrong? Wait, why are you straddling me? Holy crap, Elsa stop, there is something wrong with you.

 _I'm fine Jack, I just want you..._

This is bad, if this continues I won't be able to stop myself. Ah crap, her fingers are running all over my body. Don't... stop it... ah I'm crap don't give in Jack. Think, if you go wild now you'll be in great danger.

 _Stop resisting Jack... Be my first time..._

Ah not good, my mind says fight but my body suddenly stops moving. Any resistance is now deactivated, I'm giving myself in, I can't take it.

 _Good boy Jack... Now close your eyes and I'll reward you..._

Yes Elsa, I'm on your care. I close my eyes and wait for Elsa to take the lead when suddenly...

 **Oy Brat, what do you think you are doing?!**

What the hell? That's Odin's voice, I then open my eyes and... what the fuc...?!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted while at the same time waking up at my bed back at the clinic.

I can't breathe, crap it's hard for me to breath. Never in my life I heavily inhale and exhale like this before. I just dreamt something both terrible and disgusting. Why would my brain imagine something like that? It was good at first but then it was way way way way worse. The last thing I remember is seeing Odin's head attached in Elsa's body while straddling me. What the hell! This is Hiccup's and Flynn's fault. If they didn't put random crap all over my head then I wouldn't be seeing terrible things like that. Now I can't see Odin and Elsa like the same way before. That's just the worse.

I have enough of sleep, I'm just gonna go to my next class. I rise from my slumber with my condition next to worse and went to my next class. I didn't get any better after staying in the clinic at all. Now I feel like I'm a zombie aimlessly walking around.

Finally made it to the class. Good thing the teacher is still not here, I can see Elsa and Astrid together at the back with some boys hitting on them. I should not interrupt them so I just sit right in front next to the window. I wonder what we will do this time? This class is science, I'm hoping to dissect something.

"Are you feeling well?" Elsa who suddenly approaches me ask.

Crap I can't see her straight in the eye ever since I had that talk with those idiots and have that weird dream.

"I'm alright now. Thanks." Yep, can't look at her straight in the eye. Man I'm being rude, hope she doesn't mind.

"Oh they said we will be having a quiz today." She said. What? A quiz on the second day of school? What are we, Asians? "I'm kindda excited since it is my first time to take a quiz." She added.

 _First time..._

Crap, why would I remember that now? Anyway we have a quiz but what is the quiz all about? After wandering what will happen, the teacher finally enters the room and gave us a surprise quiz, well it is fine since it is a multiple choice exam. I'll just finish this in a jiffy, now for the first question...

 _First time..._

What the.. why would my brain say this to me now? I need to concentrate.

 _Aahh Jack... First time..._

Crap I can't concentrate, first Elsa's sensual voice and now a moan?! What the hell brain? Stop it.

 _Aaahhh...Aaahh.. you're being rough Jack..._

Damn it! My brain isn't listening to me... One more and I would be crazy... No Jack, you must resist. Just calm down and start answering this questions. Alright number 1 is A, 2 must be C, 3 is definitely A, and..

 _Jack... don't stop..._

That's it. I'm at my limit. I bumped my head at my desk really hard at out of frustration. This action distract the whole class and the teacher looks at me weird. I apologize for the distraction and return to answering my quiz but the problem is I can't think straight. The good news is the sensual voices in my head are gone but the bad news is I'm having a headache due to the bump. Never mind that, I need to finish this.

The class ended and here I am now taking my break at the school's backyard, laying down on the peaceful green, grassy ground under the shade of a huge tree, reflecting on today's events. Looking back, I reached to a conclusion that this is my worse day ever. Seriously, I can't think of anything that will top this. It is so bad that I would want to go home and never leave again. All this thinking makes me exhausted. As I peacefully rest, I see the Asgard's crowned Princes approach me. Both of them sitting next to me on each side.

"What do you want?" I ask while giving a hint that I'm tired so they wouldn't pull me into random crap again.

"Relax, we are just here to join you rest." Thor said.

"You look like you're having a hard time there, brother." Loki commented.

"Well it is your fault why I'm at this state." I retorted.

The two chuckled. "We're sorry for all the trouble we cause to you from the very beginning. Hope you forgive us." Thor apologizes for the both of them.

"I don't know, I'm just a mortal whose wounds heal slower."

"Well even gods wounds and can leave deep scars, the worst part is that you have to live with that scar everyday for the rest of eternity." Said Loki. Man he's point is valid.

"If you're really mad about it then we will make it up for you. What do you want us to do?" Thor offered.

"Nothing. Elsa said the same thing and is now determined to be a better wife. She also apologizes on behalf of Asgard's royal family so you don't have to do anything. Her working hard for her mistake is already enough." Seriously, her actions are already enough. One more Asgardian do what she does and I won't be able to live peacefully.

"Oh, you're finally warming up to our little sister. Do I smell love, Frost?" Loki teases. "Kidding aside, we are grateful for your generosity and patience for her. Just don't do anything that will harm her, and harming her also means popping her cherry." Loki teases some more.

Thor laughs on what his brother said. "But seriously, no stuff like that." He said to me.

"Please stop, I already had that talk with my stupid friends and it traumatized me. Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy." I reassured them.

The two of them smiled at me and stay peacefully silent for a few minutes then I suddenly remembered something.

"That's right I forgot, what should I call you two when you are here in this world?"

"I go by the name Kristoff." Thor answered.

"Mine is Pitch." Loki answered. His naming skills are horrible.

"Why would you name yourself after a quality of sound?" I ask Pitch. Seriously, his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

"It is not that kind of pitch, it is the 'pitch black' kind of pitch." He reasons out. Well whatever, why do I even care.

As we talk about more random and stupid things, the bell rang and we went to our respective rooms to continue the day. So far so good, I manage to survive the day and is now preparing to head home with Elsa. But things didn't go as planned, while walking out the school, some no-good pranksters started throwing water balloons at the student who were about to go home. I was about get hit with the said balloon until Elsa uses her ice magic to freeze it and stop it. Luckily the students are busy saving their own asses and the pranksters just randomly throw those balloons so no one sees her do her magic. But the problem is she is once again turning blue just like the when we were in the cave back at Norway. This is not good, I need to hide her. I grab her hand and made our way at the back of the school where no one is around. Good thing my hunch is right. Still we hide at the storage room of the janitors, just in case someone comes here.

"Hey are you alright? Why did you turn blue?" I ask while she sits down at a corner.

"I'm fine, it is just exhausting to use my powers, it is still hard to control it."

"Ok I get it, now how do we get you back to uhm... human." Not to sound rude but she is like a grown smurf without the hat.

"I need to warm up but it will take time so please help me." She said while blushing. Warm up? Crap I'm thinking of something else, not now pervert me, we are in a pinch and I need to do something.

"Fine, just tell me what to do."

"It will be faster for me to return to normal if the heat started at my feet and it will travel up to my body. You have to continuously rub my legs, that's what my mom do if I turn blue." She explains.

I nodded and garb a clean white cloth to help me for the warming up and sat in front of her to start until...

"You have to rub them directly." She shyly added. That statement causes me and Elsa to both blush furiously. Aw crap not good, if things turn out badly I might regret on what will happen.

"Ar...ar...ar...are you su...sure?" I ask, stammering.

"It's okay, we are married to each other." She shyly replies while cover her mouth with her hands and blushes furiously.

That doesn't help at all, at this point I'm getting excited. Don't give in Jack, you promise yourself and Elsa's brother that you wouldn't do it to her, you are not that kind of man, you are so not Flynn. Right now in front of me is a girl that needs help, don't take advantage of it.

After convincing myself about this issue, I then proceed on helping her. Slowly, I take off her sandals then her pants. I would be lying if I said I'm not turned on but can't blame me though, I'm still a man afterall. That underwear she's wearing is sexy, dammit Jack you just convince yourself that you are not that kind of man. Ah crap now my heart is pounding. I need to get this over with.

I gently wrap the clean cloth around her legs and started to rub her legs. Every time I rub she would let out a very faint moan which is so seductive. The excitement is killing me, I'm red all over myself now and the same goes to her. I will not last long, if this continues I'm afraid I'll lose control. So I fasten my phase hoping she would immediately return to normal but as I rub faster, she's even moaning harder. Control yourself Jack, this will be over soon.

"Ahh..ahh...Jaahhh...Jack...aahh...ahh...you're...being...ahhh...ahhh...rough..." She said between moans.

Aw crap don't say that... bear with me for a little longer, it will be over soon. I continue on furiously rubbing her legs and I can see slight changes in her skin color. She is turning back to normal starting to the feet then upwards. Finally this will be over so I continue on rubbing her while she even moans harder. Her voice is getting loader by the second and I'm afraid someone will hear it. Not good, if someone hears it, then we would be discovered. Not to mention seeing our position while she is leaning on the wall and me in front of her, me rubbing her raw legs in and out, and finally her uncontainable and seductive moans. All that's left is a right angle of view and someone would probably see a couple getting lucky.

And what a terrible coincidence, that's what Odin exactly see and exactly thought. Unknown to the both of us, the Allfather is standing at my back, watching us doing our 'warm her up'. I wasn't aware of his presence until I sense a huge amount of bloodlust coming from the back and see him standing while looking at me with murderous eyes. I'm beyond shock to see him of all people doing something lewd-like things to his daughter. Now the question that comes running to my head right now is where the hell did he come from?

"You've grown some balls, brat." He said with a deep and murderous voice.

Not good... not good... not good... not good...

"This isn't what you think!" I quickly reason out hoping he would still listen.

"Ohhh, then why is my daughter exhausted, sweating and panting heavily, and blushes madly?" He ask which confuse me a bit.

I turn around to see her and it is a sight that confirms all his wrong thoughts about this. It is like what Odin said, she looked satisfied. That's it, to hell with this crap, I'm making a run for it. With that, I dramatically exited the storage room and run for my life. As expected, Odin chased me and once again caught in a huge cat-and-mouse chase. This is just the worse, I was hoping this time I would clear a misunderstanding but it always ended up Odin trying to kill me. Right now words won't go through this thick-headed god so please someone, Thor, Loki, Elsa's mom... HELP ME!

 _ **A few moments later...**_

Huh...Huh...huh...I...somehow...huh...huh...to shake..him...off...

Here I am now in a empty alley where I'm catching my breath after the stupid stunt I pulled off earlier. I can't believe I brought out the fangs of a beast and survive, I just hope he would give up for now so that Elsa can explain everything to him since he won't listen to me. I'm just happy to be alive knowing I would die a second earlier. I think I have enough rest, I better go home. I went out the alley where I'm resting and proceed to walk home with precaution. I'm all guards up since there is no guarantee that he will return any moment. As I walk home, I ran into Elsa who was back to normal now. Man that memory of what happened haunts me, it's gonna be awkward talking to her now.

"Hey...uhm... thanks for your help." She breaks the ice between us.

"Don't mention it." I nervously said. Does she gets nervous too after what happened?

"So..uhm... you want to go home together?" She offers with a flustered face. Yep, she too is nervous.

I take up to her offer and walks home. Once again it is awkward while walking together because of what happened, that reminds me.

"Hey do you mind if I ask, do all Asgardians change their color when they uses their powers?"

She then furrow her brows out of confusion until she gets my question. "Oh... no no, it's just... I'm an exception."

It is my turn now to furrow my brows out of confusion. "Okay, continue."

"I'm...half Asgardian." She said. Woah, didn't see that coming.

"What's the other half?"

"A frost giant. My father had an affair with a frost giant and I am the product of that affair. It was a scandal that brought my father to utter humiliation and embarrassment but still he accepted me. Even my mom took me in like one of her own and I was grateful for that. It is the reason why I have ice powers and I turn blue every time I use them." Wow, I never this side of her. Guess I have so much to learn about her.

I then no longer ask any question and just silently walk home with her. It is a shock to learn that from her, I see Odin as a righteous man that will do anything that is right but he too make mistake, heck he is a god. Because of my deep thought one things, I didn't realize that I'm already standing in front of my house. I guess this day will end with me learning something new.

I was about to enter my house and shout 'home sweet home' when suddenly a huge pillar of light descend from the heaven that obliterate half of my house. What the fuc... Just... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!

 _ **Meanwhile from a distant place...**_

"Your majesty, I receive word that Elsa, daughter of Odin, is now currently staying at Earth. This a one in a million chance, your highness. Shall we act now?" A mysterious hooded figure ask a brown haired man.

"Very well, good job on obtaining that information." The brown man said while grinning maniacally.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long update, Midterm week became Midterm month so I just went through hell.**

 **Anyway, Chapter 4 is done and I would like to thank all of those who read this and gave positive reviews, you guys are the best.**

 **I would like to also tell that this chapter marks the end of what I call the "Extraordinary Life Arc", which means that things will get more interesting on the next chapters.**

 **That's all and review... review... review... :)**


End file.
